


Hide in the pride

by Risk_127



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pride Parades, Secret relanthionship but no for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risk_127/pseuds/Risk_127
Summary: They had to escape their pursuers and the only way out was the rarest.





	Hide in the pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Doph, I love you very much and hope you celebrate a lot more years with us

-Is this your plan?  
-You asked me for a plan, you didn't say it had to be a good plan.  
\------------------------------------  
Things went to shit pretty quickly to be honest,one moment they were on an incognito mission and the next they were running between alleys running away from some gangsters because they had been discovered.  
T: This is the last time you convince me to use SHIELD technology instead of mine! -The genius complained while jumping a trash can thrown in the middle of the street, otherwise he would have thought that the shoes he was wearing would surely be shattered after thid but now he was more focused on dodging enemy bullets  
S:How about if you give me a hard time AFTER surviving the shooting!?-The blonde was internally regretting not having his shield with him because according to Fury and quotes literally "The mission is not so complicated for you to take that", if he didn't died from a bullet he swore to spit in Fury's good eye when he saw him!  
T: And what else can I do while I'm on the run?!  
S:I don't know...Think of a plan stupid genius!!  
Tony quickly examined his options, left alley: closed, front alley: road and certain death, right alley: crowd celebrating Pride Day.  
T:Bingo!  
S:What the hell do you mea-Steve couldn't finish his sentence because Tony grabbed his wrist and dragged him running as he turned sharply to the right and when he wanted to realize he was in front of a large group of people.  
T: Let's blend in with the people  
S: I don't think it's a good idea.  
T:Either we sneak into the parade or we go back to the bullets and my beautiful face will be the last thing you see before you die, what do you prefer?  
S:Parade-Answer hurriedly the blue eye while entering the crowd, the chestnut not replied because he knew that Steve only teased him, these jokes began being "I prefer anything before spending my last breath with you, disgusting" although after starting a romantic relationship a year and a half ago they became "I can not stand the idea of losing you so let's do our best so that does not happen", Tony didn't know when or why the change from best friends to boyfriends had taken place but he didn't mind finding out either, leaving this thread of thought behind he followed the blonde through the crowd giving thanks for wearing civilian clothes.------------------------------------  
They'd been caught  
S:This was your plan? -asked the highest skeptic.  
T: You asked me for a plan, you didn't tell me it had to be a good plan, have specified more-answer iron man without thinking twice.  
They had been "hiding" for five minutes when someone recognized them and started screaming, making the rest of the people look at them too and start asking for autographs and all kinds of questions. It had been better than Tony expected, after the initial boom people calmed down quickly and the questions they asked about attending the celebration as a couple rather than as a show of support were easy to evade, it's not that Steve and Tony didn't want it to be known that they were together, they just wanted to have time for themselves before the whole world began to want to get into their lives...again.  
Once the questions were over and everyone got back to what they were doing, the two heroes were able to have fun for a while, totally the mobsters had already given up and the two of them had always wanted to go to a pride parade together so why not have a good time?S:This was your plan? -I had asked the highest skeptic.  
T: You asked me for a plan, you didn't tell me it had to be a good plan, to have specified more-answer iron man without thinking twice.  
They hadn't been "hiding" for five minutes when someone recognized them and started screaming, making the rest of the people look at them too and start asking autographs and all kinds of questions. It had been better than Tony expected, after the initial boom people calmed down quickly and the questions they asked about attending the celebration as a couple rather than as a show of support were easy to evade, it's not that Steve and Tony didn't want it to be known that they were together, they just wanted to have time for themselves before the whole world began to want to get into their lives...again.  
Once the questions were over and everyone got back to what the two heroes were doing they were able to have fun for a while, the mobsters had already given up on seeing that they wouldn't be caught between so many people and had always wanted to go to a pride parade together so why not have a good time?  
\-------------------------- They had been caught again...  
And this time it was going to be worse  
Tony wanted to make it clear that it's all Steve's fault and his possessiveness.  
Everything was going well,they were laughing, having fun and nothing seemed to go wrong ... until someone touched Tony's ass, the affected did not care, was not the weirdest and / or disgusting thing that had happened to him in a parade to be sincere so he let it happen, of course the beautiful, protector and possessive man who was his partner did not take it so good and decided to declare it loud and clear.  
S:He! Don't touch my boyfriend like that or I'll break your hand!  
The Captain realized what he had said too late and the large number of people surrounding them fell in a selpulcral silence.Tony was about to open his mouth to try to solve the problem when everyone erupted in jubilation, joy and congratulations to them, saying they were a beautiful couple, others celebrating that they had won a bet or something like that and even the boy who had touched the genius's ass asked for forgiveness.Seeing themselves wrapped in the cloud of celebration they couldn't think of a better way to confirm the obvious than kissing in the middle of all that madness, people just got rowdy more but none of our protagonists cared, Steve for his part runs over previous thoughts, hiding in the parade has been one of the best ideas Tony has ever had.


End file.
